


Случайные Сумеречные Мечты

by Mozilla, Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brothels, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прячась от Сацуки, Аомине завернул в бордель и узнал много нового.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайные Сумеречные Мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в соавторстве с Mozilla для команды Аомине/Кисе на OTP Wars 2.0 на Diary.ru.  
> Бета Shadowdancer.

Сбегать от Сацуки во время походов по магазинам стало почти делом чести и своеобразным соревнованием, в котором Аомине не всегда побеждал. Он не удивлялся, когда она находила его в школе, — крыша ведь одна, ошибиться невозможно. Но как она умудрялась высмотреть его в толпе отаку в Акихабаре, Аомине не понимал. Он даже заподозрил, что Сацуки обвешала его маячками, и долго перетряхивал свою одежду и сумку. Потом нашел в Акихабаре спеца, который разобрал его телефон, но не обнаружил в нем никаких жучков.

Там Сацуки его и застукала, прямо возле прилавка, где Аомине пытался вытянуть из техногика, куда еще можно встраивать маячки. Потом она объяснила, что никогда не опустится до банальных жучков, и для того чтобы найти Аомине, нужно всего лишь немного подумать. Аомине обиделся. Он ни разу не зашел в магазины с гравюрными журналами, когда прятался от Сацуки, наоборот — выбирал самые неинтересные для него места. Ну, за исключением прилавка, где разобрали его телефон, но это было очень срочное дело. Однако Сацуки все равно всегда его находила и принималась пилить за то, что Аомине ее бросил с тяжелыми сумками. Как-то он посоветовал ей таскать на шоппинг своего бойфренда, но Сацуки заявила, что это не романтично, к тому же тот не должен видеть ее новое белье раньше времени.

Этого Аомине знать не хотел и считал, что тоже не должен видеть ее новое белье, а тем более — советовать, какое ей больше идет, голубое в горошек или красное с бантиком. Он вообще не разбирался в белье, которое не надето на девушку, да и про то мог только сказать, враги делали застежку или нормальные люди. 

Поэтому он продолжал совершенствовать маршруты отступления из торговых центров. Сбегать у него получалось виртуозно — Сацуки ни разу не заметила. Проблемы начинались позже, когда он пытался спрятаться.

В этот раз он решительно прошел мимо поворота к Акихабаре. Толпы покупателей и зевак манили, суля обманчивую возможность затеряться, но Аомине не поддался и пошел дальше. Другие торговые центры тоже не были подходящим вариантом, в них Сацуки ориентировалась, как у себя дома. Он свернул на улицу, по которой раньше не ходил, и понял, что попал, куда надо.

Вывески многочисленных заведений обещали массаж, стриптиз, чай в компании самых очаровательных хостесс и прочие удовольствия на грани запретных. Остатки Ёшивары процветали в переулках неподалеку от громоздких офисных зданий и торговых центров, люди стекались сюда в поисках удовольствий теми же дорогами, что и сотни лет назад. 

Аомине прикинул, что Сацуки этих дорог знать не должна или просто постесняется туда зайти. Поразмыслив, он решил, что надеяться на счастливые случайности не стоит. Сацуки была очень целеустремленной девушкой, так что пытаться спрятаться от нее на улицах, и в половину не таких оживленных, как в Акихабаре, не стоило. Требовался план.

Аомине неторопливо шел по улице, рассматривая вывески. Каждое заведение старалось выделиться и привлечь внимание: названия мигали, переливались, сверкали разными цветами и ломали глаза бегущими строками. То там, то здесь слышалась музыка — от какой-то романтичной фигни до тяжелых басов. Одно из зданий было выкрашено в ярко-розовый цвет — Аомине зажмурился, и под веками расплылись розовые круги. На фоне этого безобразия скромная белая вывеска с обычными черными иероглифами смотрелась очень выигрышно. Во всяком случае, Аомине сразу почувствовал желание туда зайти хотя бы для того, чтобы дать отдохнуть глазам.

На простой вывеске было очень мало надписей: «Бутон розы» и — внизу мелким шрифтом — «Мы исполним все ваши мечты. И даже больше». В отличие от остальных заведений, которые практически кричали о том, какие именно услуги предлагают, тут все было очень загадочно — ни одного плаката с рисунком или пояснением. Этот «Бутон розы» мог быть даже цветочным магазином, если бы находился в другом районе города. 

Вообще, Аомине предпочел бы что-то типа массажного салона из тех, что мигали вывесками неподалеку. Но несмотря на то, что раньше он их услугами не пользовался, приблизительную цену он представлял. И она была гораздо выше той, что он был готов заплатить за возможность спрятаться от Сацуки. 

С другой стороны, необязательно же этими услугами пользоваться. Аомине решительно толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь. Молчаливый охранник на входе смерил его взглядом, явно оценивая платежеспособность. Аомине принял самый независимый вид и уверенно прошел мимо него. Кажется, пронесло. 

Холл тоже был выполнен в строгом стиле, почти деловом, будто он попал в какой-нибудь офис. 

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — из-за стола поднялась симпатичная девушка. 

Размер четвертый, мысленно прикинул Аомине. Именно такую массажистку он себе и представлял. 

— Зашел посмотреть, — ответил он на вопрос и, подтверждая свои слова, уставился на ее грудь. 

— В первый раз? — понимающе улыбнулась девушка.

— Нет, — в ее словах ему послышалось сочувствие, это раздражало.

— Конечно, — она кивнула. — Проходите в комнату отдыха. 

Кажется, ему не поверили, ну и черт с ней. Зато здесь он сможет пересидеть какое-то время, сюда Сацуки точно никогда не зайдет.

— Вас интересует что-то конкретное? — от всех этих вопросов Аомине становилось неуютно. 

— А можно все посмотреть? Одному, — уточнил он на всякий случай. Диванчик в комнате отдыха был мягкий, возможно, если она уйдет, он сможет поспать пару часов. Долго выбирал, что такого. 

— Конечно, — девушка снова улыбнулась и положила рядом с ним планшет. — Но в нашем заведении есть некоторые особенности, я могла бы их объяснить.

— Я разберусь, — Аомине хмыкнул. А то он еще не понял, что это обычный бордель. Он не такой дурак, как думает эта воображала.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась девушка. — Как только определитесь с выбором, нажмите вот эту кнопку на столе, и я вас провожу.

Аомине кивнул. Кнопка ему точно не понадобится.

— Воплотите свою мечту, — сказала она на прощание явно дежурную фразу и вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

На экране планшета светилась надпись «Бутон розы», такая же, как и на вывеске. Аомине ткнул в нее пальцем, и появилось меню с двумя кнопками: «Перейти к выбору по категориям» и «Посмотреть все». Аомине хмыкнул и ткнул во вторую.

Появилась таблица с фотографиями и подписями под ними. Наверное, это были имена, хотя Аомине не поручился бы — они скорее походили на индейские клички или случайный набор красивых слов. Пикантной Восточной Орхидеей звали миловидную девушку с длинными волосами. Аомине нажал на иконку, и открылась картинка с этой Орхидеей в полный рост. Она была одета в коротенькое прозрачное платье и озорно подмигивала. Под фигуркой девушки замигали круговые стрелочки, Аомине нажал на них, и она кокетливо покрутилась перед ним.

Каталог оказался очень интересным, да еще и большим — как раз пока Аомине его просмотрит, Сацуки перестанет его искать и уедет домой. Он вернулся на главную страницу и начал просматривать все подряд. Среди имен попадались не только цветы, но и животные — например, Трепетная Лань Равнин, симпатичная блондинка с европейской внешностью и очень аппетитной попкой.

Потом среди девушек начали попадаться парни, их имена были еще чуднее: Страстный Пустынный Зверь, Дикий Папоротник Джунглей, Сияющий Луч Рассвета.

На последнем имени Аомине завис. Он протер глаза и снова уставился на фотографию Луча — тот был страшно похож на Кисе. Аомине открыл полную страницу и чуть не выронил планшет.

С экрана на него смотрел Кисе Рета. Эти художественно растрепанные светлые волосы, длинные девчачьи ресницы и наглый взгляд было невозможно не узнать. На нем были только узкие голубые джинсы с протертыми коленями, Аомине показалось, что он даже видел это фото в каком-то журнале. Он ткнул в стрелочки, и Кисе покрутился, покачивая бедрами. Аомине остановил картинку и всмотрелся в его спину: под левой лопаткой были две родинки, он хорошо их помнил — сколько раз видел голого Кисе в раздевалке.

Это точно был Кисе.

Но что он делает в борделе?

Точнее, почему? Что он тут делает, и так было понятно. Аомине замутило.

Они не виделись несколько месяцев — с последнего Зимнего кубка. Тогда казалось, что у Кисе все в порядке, он почти забросил модельную карьеру и собирался, как и все, сосредоточиться на поступлении в университет. Что бы с ним ни произошло за это время, должно быть, перевернуло с ног на голову всю его жизнь, раз у него не осталось другого выбора, кроме как работать в борделе.

Или, может, его заставили. Про модельные агентства ходили разные мерзкие слухи, но до сих пор Аомине им не верил, да и сам Кисе над ними смеялся.

Нужно было разобраться с этим и немедленно. Аомине нажал кнопку на столике. Почти сразу же в комнату зашла девушка с ресепшена.

— Вы готовы сделать свой выбор? — спросила она.

— Да. Вот этот, — Аомине прочитал имя с экрана планшета, — Сияющий Луч Рассвета.

— У вас прекрасный вкус, — девушка слегка поклонилась. — Какой интерьер закажете?

— А? — до интерьера Аомине еще не добрался, да и не до того теперь, когда Кисе в борделе.

— У нас очень широкий выбор на любой вкус, мы можем предложить вечерний или утренний пляж, онсен, горную долину, средневековый замок...

— А к этому... Лучу что порекомендуете? — Аомине было плевать, где с ним разговаривать.

— Многие клиенты полагают, что красоту Сияющего Луча Рассвета лучше всего подчеркивает интерьер восточного гарема, — ответила девушка и снова поклонилась.

— Валяйте, — Аомине махнул рукой.

Многие клиенты — охренеть, да сколько их у него было? Кисе точно крепко влип, и ведь не сказал никому, придурок. А может, просто не смог, если его похитили и держат тут насильно.

— Вы ознакомились с нашими расценками? — Аомине, не дослушав, сунул ей в руки карточку — ему через неделю надо было оплачивать семестр в университете, так что деньги там были. Не мог же этот засранец стоить дороже, чем его учеба. 

Видимо, денег хватило, потому что девушка вернулась через пару минут и повела его по каким-то запутанным коридорам. Они остановились перед высокой дверью, над которой горела красная лампочка.

— Одну секунду, — девушка вежливо улыбнулась и выжидающе посмотрела на лампочку. Та практически сразу мигнула и зажглась зеленым. — Проходите, Сияющий Луч Рассвета ждет вас. 

Аомине шагнул в комнату и почувствовал себя героем какой-то гребаной сказки. Вокруг валялись небольшие пуфики, все стены и пол были обиты красочными коврами, а посередине комнаты стояла огромная кровать с балдахином. На полу около нее были расставлены курильницы; густой дым с пряным запахом расплывался по всей комнате и создавал полную иллюзию нереальности происходящего. К тихой заунывной музыке добавился легкий звон, раздавшийся со стороны кровати.

Аомине шагнул к ней и отдернул ткань балдахина. Охренеть. На ней действительно лежал Кисе. В томной позе, закинув увитую массивными браслетами руку за голову. С первого взгляда казалось, что, кроме этих браслетов и кучи разных цепочек, на нем вообще ничего нет. Аомине захотелось зажмуриться, протереть глаза, ущипнуть себя — что угодно, лишь бы видение исчезло. 

— Мне называть вас господином? — низким голосом спросил Кисе и извернулся на кровати, оглушив Аомине звоном браслетов. 

При движении стало видно, что штаны на нем все-таки были, если это непотребство можно было назвать штанами. Легкие полупрозрачные голубые шаровары не скрывали ничего, даже тонкого, еле заметного шрама на бедре. Аомине помнил, как Кисе получил его еще в Тейко, неуклюжий придурок.

— Ты сдурел? — Аомине присел на кровать, ему поплохело. До этого момента он все еще надеялся, что обознался, что фотография просто похожа, но сейчас, глядя Кисе в глаза, он понимал, что нет — это реальность. Эта гребаная восточная комната, дурацкая музыка, этот идиот в прозрачных штанах — все это реальность. 

— А как мне к вам обращаться? — Кисе скользнул по кровати, притираясь бедром, садясь вплотную.

Аомине стало жарко, он быстро отсел подальше. 

— Как обычно, — буркнул он. — Слушай, Кисе, хватит страдать херней и делать вид, что не узнаешь меня.

— Прошу прощения, — твою мать, когда он опять успел подползти так близко? — Я не помню вас среди постоянных клиентов, — на этих словах он скользнул по уху Аомине языком.

— Кисе, блядь! — Аомине вскочил.

Это был какой-то пиздец. Не только Кисе был странным, он и сам начал вестись на весь этот антураж. Кисе хотелось трахнуть. Вот прямо сейчас содрать с него жалкое подобие одежды и разложить на этой огромной кровати. Аомине сглотнул, ему нужен был свежий воздух, чтобы охладиться, но по комнате по-прежнему плавал дурманящий дым, стелясь по полу, как туман. А Кисе сидел на кровати и улыбался. 

— Вам удобнее называть меня этим именем? — паршивец тоже поднялся с кровати, ткань штанов натянулась, обрисовывая его ягодицы, и Аомине забыл, что тот только что спросил. — Я буду для вас, кем захотите.

— Да блядь, — Аомине перехватил руку, потянувшуюся к его волосам. — Ты не можешь быть Кисе, потому что ты... ну, Кисе!

Аомине сам запутался и отвлекся, а Кисе воспользовался моментом и потянул его к кровати. Выдохнул на ухо «мой господин» и потерся всем телом. Горячим и почти голым, мать его, телом.

Аомине застонал. От бессилия, потому что сопротивляться такому напористому Кисе оказалось очень сложно. А тот хихикнул, разлегся на кровати, томно посмотрел сквозь опущенные ресницы, провел кончиками пальцев по своему животу, подцепил край шаровар и чуть потянул их вниз, обнажив тазовую косточку.

У Аомине зашумело в ушах, голова закружилась. Это было очень возбуждающе, почти невыносимо.

И совсем не похоже на Кисе.

Аомине зажмурился, дал себе по уху и мысленно повторил, зачем сюда пришел: поговорить с Кисе, а не трахаться с ним. Открыл глаза — Кисе облизывал пальцы.

— Стой, — рявкнул Аомине. — Прекрати, я так не могу думать!

Кисе застыл с двумя пальцами во рту, потом вытащил их, причмокнув, и приподнялся на локтях.

— Зачем господину думать?

— Я пришел поговорить с тобой!

— А, вы из этих... — пробормотал Кисе, сел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и подгреб себе на колени подушку. — Хорошо, о чем вы хотите поговорить?

— Каких этих? — опешил Аомине. Кажется, его приняли за извращенца, потому что он отказался трахаться.

— Некоторые уважаемые клиенты предпочитают в качестве прелюдии светскую беседу, — вежливо ответил Кисе и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Какой разговор лучше всего подготовит господина к таинству любви? О красоте увядающих цветов или страстности закатного солнца? Или, может, господин хочет послушать стихи?

— Какое таинство любви, что за херню ты несешь? Кисе, какого черта ты тут вообще делаешь?

Аомине сел на кровать на безопасном расстоянии от Кисе и всмотрелся в его лицо. Выглядел тот отлично — ухоженные волосы, гладкая кожа, никаких следов побоев или даже мешков под глазами. Только он, кажется, плохо понимал, о чем говорил Аомине.

— Сияющий Луч Рассвета здесь для того, чтобы сделать мечту господина реальностью.

Нет, вообще не понимал. Аомине попробовал еще раз:

— Кисе, почему ты в борделе? Тебя заставили? У тебя проблемы с деньгами?

Лицо Кисе вытянулось, глаза из томных стали настороженными.

— Я не понимаю вас, господин...

— Да прекрати ты прикидываться, что не узнаешь меня! — Аомине взбесился. — Рассказывай, что случилось, вместе придумаем, как тебе отсюда выбраться.

Кисе молчал, то и дело стреляя глазами в сторону двери. Аомине тоже туда посмотрел, и до него дошло: тут же, скорее всего, везде камеры и жучки, чтобы следить за клиентами и работниками. Кисе просто не может ничего рассказать, и Аомине он демонстративно не узнает, чтобы не выдать его охране. Стало еще страшнее за Кисе, и в то же время Аомине ощутил какую-то гордость за его актерский талант — отлично же держится, ни одним жестом себя не выдал.

Надо было что-то придумать. Его наверняка никуда не выпускали, так что второго шанса у Аомине может не быть.

— Значит, эээ, Луч Сияющего Рассвета, прекрасное имя, — Аомине как можно незаметнее подмигнул Кисе, давая понять, что все понял. Тот отполз по кровати чуть подальше и снова посмотрел на дверь. 

— Не называй меня господином, мне не нравится. Господина я одного знал, обычный такой господин, эээ... богатый. Ножницы любит. Глаза еще у него разные. Может решить почти любые проблемы. Я ему позвонить могу, а? — Аомине посмотрел на Кисе.

— Господин… Простите. Вы можете звонить, кому хотите, конечно, — Кисе потянул на себя покрывало. — Вам нравится этот господин? Вы хотите поговорить о нем?

— Нет! Не хочу я говорить о нем. А ты не хочешь? 

— Я хочу доставить вам наслаждение, — сказал Кисе тоскливо. 

Кажется, все было совсем плохо. Обкололи его тут чем-то, что ли? Может, он на наркоте? Аомине потянулся и схватил его за руку, пытаясь разглядеть следы уколов. 

— Да, господин, — Кисе одним движением перетек к нему и забрался на колени, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Стоп, это потом, — Аомине попытался оторвать его от себя и застонал, почувствовав, как Кисе трется задницей о его член. 

— Зачем потом? — тот жарко выдохнул ему на ухо. — Господин хочет, я же вижу. Ему не нужны разговоры для этого. 

Аомине и сам уже не знал, зачем ему сдались эти разговоры. В голове шумело, от голоса Кисе мысли путались, он не заметил, как обхватил его за задницу, притягивая еще ближе.

— Подожди, черт, Кисе, — Аомине подавился словами, когда тот медленно спустился на пол и потянул его футболку, обнажая живот. Кисе скользнул языком по коже прямо над ремнем джинсов и посмотрел снизу вверх абсолютно блядским взглядом.

— Кисе, — выдохнул Аомине. А тот внезапно замер, пристально его разглядывая.

— Оу, — удивленно выдохнул он, и в его глазах появился намек на узнавание. 

— Что? — Аомине пытался прийти в себя, борясь с желанием притянуть голову Кисе к своему паху. — Ты наконец-то меня узнал? Ты объяснишь… Блядь.

Кисе явно не собирался ничего объяснять, он вообще перестал разговаривать. Вместо этого он быстро и ловко расстегнул джинсы и потерся щекой о член. Аомине дернулся, уже не пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, наоборот — подставляясь. Кисе ловко стащил джинсы вниз, стреноживая его, как коня какого-то, — теперь Аомине даже двигаться не мог. Не сказать, чтобы ему хотелось, конечно, потому что Кисе облизывал его член. Кисе. Его член. Мозг отключился, пытаясь обработать эту информацию. Перегорел. Как и все ограничения, желание поговорить и понять. Осталось только одно желание: чтобы Кисе не останавливался. А тот увлеченно вылизывал головку, не отрывая глаз от лица Аомине, и, кажется, даже умудрялся улыбаться. 

Аомине застонал, схватил его за волосы, направляя, показывая, приказывая, прося сделать уже что-нибудь, черт возьми! Кисе еще раз коротко лизнул головку и обхватил член губами, беря сразу на всю длину, глубоко, до самого горла.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Аомине. Мимолетная мысль о том, что натренировался же на ком-то, сволочь, совершенно не отрезвила. 

Сказать, что это был лучший минет в жизни Аомине — не сказать ничего. Кисе поглаживал его яйца, полностью насаживался на его член ртом и по-прежнему смотрел прямо в глаза. Аомине не знал, что из этого заводило больше. Наверное, все сразу. 

— Кисе, — простонал он, закрывая глаза, последний раз толкнулся ему в рот и кончил, даже не успев предупредить. Но Кисе это нисколько не смутило, он спокойно проглотил и еще раз прошелся языком по его члену, собирая все капли спермы. А потом облизнулся. Аомине повалился на кровать, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным. Хотелось спать, но надо было что-то сделать. Поговорить? Да. Он хотел поговорить.

— Кисе, — еле ворочая языком, позвал он.

— Время господина закончилось, — оборвали его. Кисе надел на него джинсы и потянул с кровати. 

Аомине еле поднялся и пошел, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.

— Подожди, — он притормозил около двери. — Кисе, ты…

— Время господина закончилось, — твердо повторил тот и вытолкал его из комнаты. 

Аомине встал посередине коридора и растерянно уставился на закрытую дверь.

На улицу он вывалился оглушенный и с мешаниной мыслей в голове. Кисе в борделе. Кисе ему отсосал. У Кисе что-то случилось, и он не хочет или не может рассказать. Кисе охрененно делает минет. Надо повторить.

Так, стоп, какое еще повторить. Аомине потряс головой и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Для начала надо выяснить, что стряслось и как помочь, а потом можно будет подумать, как затащить Кисе в постель. Если его не начнет тошнить от секса после борделя.

Дома Аомине сразу же залез в душ и смыл с себя приторный запах благовоний из гаремного интерьера. На телефоне было несколько неотвеченных звонков от Сацуки. Аомине подумал несколько минут, решая, что хуже — перезвонить или игнорировать, и телефон снова зазвонил.

— Дай-чан, ты опять меня бросил!

Аомине отвел трубку подальше от уха и лег на кровать. Оправдываться совсем не хотелось, все мысли были заняты Кисе.

— Куда ты сбежал сегодня? Я тебя не смогла найти!

— Так я тебе и сказал, — Аомине довольно улыбнулся — все-таки спрятаться в борделе было отличной идеей. Заодно столько интересного узнал.

— Не вздумай сбегать в следующий раз!

— Сацуки... — Аомине подумал, не рассказать ли ей о встрече с Кисе. Если она не знает, что у него стряслось, так хоть поможет придумать, как его оттуда вытащить.

— Дай-чан, что-то случилось?

С другой стороны, она же девчонка, распсихуется еще. Да и что она может противопоставить полулегальному бордельному бизнесу?

— Нет, ничего. Я сто раз говорил тебе, что ненавижу магазины, чего ты от меня ждешь?

— Но ты ведь соглашаешься сходить со мной.

Попробуй не согласись — поседеешь раньше времени. Аомине тут же поклялся, что больше никогда не пойдет с ней за шмотками, Сацуки сделала вид, что поверила ему. Как всегда.

Все было как всегда, кроме Кисе. Из головы не шел этот проклятый бордель, кровать с подушками, прозрачные шаровары, взгляд Кисе, когда он вроде бы узнал Аомине, и обжигающе горячий рот на члене.

Новых впечатлений было слишком много, и они оставляли какое-то ощущение неправильности. Аомине должен был беспокоиться о бывшем сокоманднике, а вместо этого вспоминал потрясный минет и думал, с каких пор стал западать на парней. Хотя, наверное, дело было в самом Кисе, он всегда был кем-то особенным. Другом, соперником, еще кем-то — Аомине не мог подобрать слова. Желанным? Теперь — определенно, Аомине не любил врать себе. И это был пиздец.

Аомине попытался представить, что было бы, если бы он увидел в каталоге кого-нибудь другого. Например, Мидориму. Хотя кому в здравом уме придет в голову брать на работу в бордель Мидориму? Максимум, что сделал бы Аомине, — позвонил ему и спросил, сколько стоит час. Хотя у того, наверное, давно сменился номер.

Аомине схватил телефон и пролистал записную книжку: номера Кисе у него все-таки не было. Он их часто менял, и новые Аомине не записывал, они ему были ни к чему. 

Засыпал Аомине тяжело, строя планы по отвоевыванию Кисе у борделя. Во сне они с Кисе целовались, как сумасшедшие, Аомине стаскивал с него драные джинсы, гладил тонкий шрам на бедре, а Кисе смеялся и называл его придурком, и выглядел при этом совсем не таким, как томная гаремная шлюха. Но сосал так же — облизывал и глубоко заглатывал член, жадно поглядывал из-под ресниц и слизывал сперму с покрасневших губ.

Когда Аомине проснулся, в трусах было мокро. Он не кончал во сне со средней школы, и тогда ему снились большие аппетитные сиськи. А теперь с ним случился Кисе, и надо было что-то с этим делать.

Следующие три дня он продумывал планы. Они были разного градуса безумия, но все их объединяло одно — они были невыполнимы. Для начала Аомине пытался представить, как он просто выкрадет Кисе. Увы, ему явно не хватит сил справиться со всей охраной, которая наверняка есть в борделе. Потом он решил, что может выкупить его. Он слышал какие-то истории об этом. Аомине две ночи проторчал в интернете, пытаясь выяснить, сколько это может стоит, но не нашел ничего конкретного, кроме вирусов, которые в итоге полностью подвесили ему компьютер. 

Тогда он решил, что надо хотя бы еще раз поговорить с Кисе. На второй визит он денег насобирал, пообещав себе напоминать Кисе об этом до конца жизни. Отгоняя мечтательные мысли о еще одном минете после разговора, он снова поехал в бордель.

В этот раз он уже не шлялся по улице бесцельно, а пошел прямиком к «Бутону розы». И перед дверью тоже не торчал, кивнул охраннику и направился в холл. 

Две высокие тени заслонили ему проход. Это уже не охранники, а шкафы какие-то, прикинул Аомине, разглядывая их квадратные фигуры. Уж насколько он сам выделялся ростом в толпе, но эти двое были выше него минимум на голову.

— К сожалению, вы не можете пройти, — почти вежливо сказал ему один из них.

— С какой стати? — Аомине мгновенно набычился. — У меня есть чем заплатить.

— Приказ, — коротко ответил второй шкаф. — Наше заведение вас больше не обслуживает. 

— Вы охренели? — возмутился Аомине, холодея. Они с Кисе явно в чем-то прокололись в прошлый раз. Кажется, он сильно его подставил. Вот черт.

— Прошу покинуть помещение, — один из шкафов попытался взять его за локоть.

— Пошел на хрен! — Аомине увернулся и попробовал прорваться дальше. — Мне только спросить! 

Дальше коридора он так и не прошел, его окружили и, подхватив под обе руки, выдворили на улицу. 

Второй раз на этой неделе он остался торчать у закрывшейся перед самым носом двери.

— Твою мать, — он с досадой пнул ее ногой. 

Интересно, с Кисе все в порядке? А если его избили из-за него? Или еще как-то наказали? Блядь, вот он дурак. Аомине злился на самого себя за глупость, хотелось побиться головой об стену. 

А самое страшное — он абсолютно не представлял, что делать дальше.

Аомине промаялся еще несколько дней. У него все валилось из рук, даже тренировки не помогали отвлечься. Неизменным оставалось только одно — он просыпался в промокших от спермы трусах и с лицом Кисе перед глазами. 

Когда он пытался думать о том, что может сделать, его постоянно уносило куда-то не туда, и все заканчивалось мучительной дрочкой под яркие картинки с пошло облизывающимся Кисе. 

Аомине должен его вытащить, иначе просто свихнется. 

Через неделю он опять пошел к «Бутону розы» со смутным планом влезть в окно или по пожарной лестнице. Должна же она там быть. 

Побродив вокруг неприступного здания, в котором, чтоб ему провалиться, даже окон не было, он так и ушел ни с чем. 

Голова была абсолютно пустой, он бесцельно брел по улице, пытаясь придумать, с какой стороны теперь подойти к делу. Из задумчивости его вывел окрик Сацуки:

— Дай-чан! — она стояла около торгового центра и махала ему рукой. 

Черт, а он и забыл, что это ее излюбленный маршрут шоппинга. И на несколько звонков в течение недели ни разу не ответил. Аомине прикидывал, как бы незаметно куда-нибудь свернуть, но тут к Сацуки подошел кто-то еще. Ее парень, что ли? Аомине прищурился, разглядывая высокую фигуру. И чем дольше смотрел, тем меньше верил своим глазам. 

— Аоминеччи! — парень тоже повернулся и помахал ему рукой.

Кисе. Не может быть. 

Аомине подошел к ним, внимательно разглядывая Кисе. На нем не было следов побоев, и вообще он выглядел совершенно здоровым и довольным жизнью. В одной руке он держал несколько бумажных пакетов из девчачьих магазинов, в которых обычно закупалась Сацуки.

— Момоиччи попросила меня пройтись с ней по распродажам, я не смог отказать.

— Ага.

— Ки-чан, в отличие от тебя, не бросает меня посреди магазина и дает отличные советы.

— Ага.

— Аоминеччи, с тобой все в порядке?

— Ага.

— Дай-чан, ты не заболел?

— Ага.

— Что?

Сацуки потянула его за воротник, заставив наклониться, и потрогала лоб. Аомине вывернулся и снова уставился на Кисе.

— Что такое, я испачкался? — Кисе завертелся на месте, пытаясь осмотреться.

Аомине тут же вспомнилась картинка из каталога и как Кисе поворачивался, выставляя бедра и прогибаясь, отчего на его спине, над самым ремнем джинсов, проступали ямочки. Когда Аомине видел их раньше, в раздевалке, у него почему-то не возникало желания их облизать.

— Просто... — голос осип, Аомине откашлялся, прочищая горло. — Просто не ожидал тебя встретить.

— Ну ты же поклялся больше не ходить со мной по магазинам, вот я и позвала Ки-чана, — сказала Сацуки. Она все еще смотрела на него обеспокоенно.

— Пойдем с нами, Аоминеччи, — предложил Кисе.

Хотелось немедленно взять его за грудки, хорошенько встряхнуть и заставить рассказать все. Но не при Сацуки и не так близко к борделю — кто знает, может, за ним следят. Аомине как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами, и Кисе тут же сунул ему в руку несколько пакетов. Засранец, в этом он совсем не изменился.

Как только Сацуки скрылась в примерочной в магазине белья, Аомине затащил Кисе между вешалок с кружевными халатиками и приступил к допросу.

— Кисе, как у тебя дела?

— Нормально, спасибо, что спросил, — ответил Кисе, сняв с рукава вышитый поясок. — А у тебя?

— У тебя никаких проблем последнее время не было?

— Что, еще не прошло? — Кисе потрогал лицо, и Аомине залип на длинных тонких пальцах. — Визажисты последнее время жалуются на синяки, но они уже должны были сойти.

— Какие синяки? — прорычал Аомине. Его все-таки били, не надо было тогда его расспрашивать.

— Под глазами. Экзамены жутко тяжелые были, я не спал толком, отпуск на работе взял. Да и тебе, наверное, тоже тяжело было.

— А. Экзамены.

Аомине внимательно осмотрел лицо Кисе. Не было у него никаких синяков под глазами, он выглядел так же хорошо, как и тогда, в борделе. Даже лучше — настоящим, живым, а не куклой, готовой исполнить любое желание посетителя-извращенца.

— Может, у тебя в семье что-то случилось? — продолжил Аомине.

— Чего? — опешил Кисе. — Типун тебе на язык, с чего ты это взял, Аоминеччи?

— С деньгами проблемы? Задолжал кому?

Кому и за что Кисе мог задолжать так, чтобы загреметь в бордель, Аомине не мог придумать, не хватало фантазии. А тот очень реалистично прикидывался, что не понимает, о чем его расспрашивают.

— Аоминеччи, ты сам-то в порядке?

— Я-то в порядке, а вот с тобой что?

Кажется, Кисе готов был дать ему в морду. Их спасла Сацуки, появившаяся из примерочной расстроенная и заявившая, что ей ничего не понравилось. Пришлось тащиться за ней в соседний магазин, где Сацуки с Кисе долго копались среди вешалок, а когда она ушла примерять очередные пять бюстгальтеров, Аомине снова подкрался к Кисе.

— Опять будешь спрашивать всякую херню? — прошипел тот.

Он встал возле примерочной и явно не собирался сдвигаться с места. Разговаривать так близко от Сацуки Аомине не хотелось, и он просто остановился рядом. От Кисе слегка пахло цитрусовой туалетной водой, в вырезе футболки виднелись ключицы — Аомине никогда не думал, что это может выглядеть настолько неприлично, — а голубые джинсы очень хорошо сидели на крепкой заднице. Аомине отлично помнил, насколько она крепкая и приятная на ощупь.

Кисе удивленно покосился на него и убрал со лба челку. Аомине засмотрелся на блеск волос под неживым галогеновым светом и вдруг понял, что волосы у Кисе короче, чем он помнил.

— Ты постригся.

— Да, на тренировках волосы мешают, — ответил Кисе и снова убрал со лба челку. — Никак не привыкну, щекотно.

Аомине протянул руку и взъерошил стриженые волосы на затылке. Короткие пряди у самой шеи так и остались стоять торчком, Кисе покраснел и пригладил их. Он странно посмотрел на Аомине, но не отодвинулся и ничего не сказал. 

Аомине очень хотелось поцеловать Кисе. Прямо сейчас. А тот как назло облизал губы, не так, как в борделе — не пошло, скорее нервно, но Аомине хватило. Его снова накрыло с головой, и он наклонился, заглядывая Кисе в глаза, отмечая, как они широко распахнулись от удивления. 

— Ки-чан, ты оказался прав, — появление Сацуки заставило Аомине отшатнуться. Он чуть не сбил пару вешалок с какими-то трусами, еле успев поймать их в последний момент. 

— А? — Кисе все еще таращился на него, явно не слушая Сацуки.

— Этот — то, что нужно, — она потрясла перед ними выбранным бюстгальтером. 

— Да? Отлично, — Кисе наконец отвернулся и вымученно улыбнулся. — А то мне как раз уже пора.

— Как? Мы же еще в кафе собирались, мороженого поесть, — Сацуки расстроенно подергала себя за прядку волос.

— А вот с Аоминеччи сходи. Ему как раз не помешает. Мороженое, — Кисе завозился, доставая из кармана телефон, и Аомине прикипел взглядом к полоске светлой кожи, показавшейся из-под задравшейся футболки. — А мне тут смска пришла. Дела. 

— Подожди, — Аомине шагнул к нему, но Кисе шарахнулся в сторону.

— Срочные дела! Момоиччи, ты его потом проводи, кажется, Аоминеччи плохо себя чувствует. Пока-пока.

Кисе почти бегом вылетел из магазина.

— Стой! — Аомине рванулся следом, но под ноги коварно подвернулась какая-то сетка с нижним бельем, и он чуть не грохнулся на пол.

— Дай-чан, ты в порядке? — Сацуки встревоженно смотрела на него. 

— В полном, — процедил он, понимая, что уже не успеет догнать Кисе. Этот засранец сбежал. У него точно были большие проблемы, раз он так старательно уходил от разговора. 

Аомине еле отделался от Сацуки, которая действительно собралась провожать его до дома. Не раздеваясь, он повалился на кровать и уставился в потолок, размышляя.

С одной стороны, все плохо. Кисе вел себя странно, не хотел ни в чем признаваться, и рядом с ним у Аомине напрочь сносило крышу. С другой стороны, судя по всему, ему не сильно досталось за его прошлый визит, синяков не было, выглядел он вполне жизнерадостным.

Аомине впервые задумался: а точно ли его удерживают силой? Может, он сам решил так подработать. От этой мысли свело зубы и захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Желательно смазливую рожу Кисе, чтобы на него больше не взглянул ни один клиент.

Но тогда почему он так странно себя ведет? Ладно при Сацуки, но что это было в борделе? Не мог же он в самом деле не узнать Аомине. 

От всех этих мыслей начала болеть голова. Аомине решил, что надо встретиться с Кисе наедине, чтобы им никто не мешал, и вытрясти из него наконец всю правду. Раз его выпускают из борделя, значит можно как-то пересечься. Это уже было похоже на план, и заснул Аомине чуть в лучшем настроении, чем в последние пару недель.

Сацуки заявилась к нему с самого утра, воспользовавшись тем, что был выходной.

— Дай-чан, ты плохо выглядишь, — прямо с порога начала она. — С тобой что-то происходит последнее время.

Он вяло огрызался, а потом демонстративно завалился на диван, закрывшись от нее каким-то журналом.

— Ну что с тобой делать? — Сацуки вздохнула. — Не вздумай сбежать, пока я готовлю чай!

Как только она вышла из комнаты, Аомине осенило. Он быстро перетряхнул ее сумочку в поисках телефона — у нее должен быть новый номер Кисе. И точно — нашелся прямо в последних вызовах. 

Аомине быстро переписал его и забросил все вещи обратно в сумку. 

— У меня тренировка, — заявил он вернувшейся в комнату Сацуки и выскочил за дверь, не слушая ее возмущенных криков.

На улице он сразу же позвонил Кисе. Тот ответил после третьего гудка.

— Алло? — от его сонного хриплого голоса по спине побежали мурашки.

— Кисе, нам надо встретиться.

— Аоминеччи? — кажется, Кисе растерялся. — Вообще, я занят ближайшую неделю.

— Хватить врать, — перебил его Аомине. Он уже знал, под каким предлогом вытащить Кисе из дома. — Сегодня выходной, а мне надо с тобой поговорить. У меня проблемы.

— Какие? — Кисе тут же посерьезнел.

— Не телефонный разговор, — выдал Аомине подслушанную в каком-то сериале фразу. — Давай у меня через пару часов?

— Ммм, давай лучше в парке, — его тон опять стал настороженным. — Там людей больше, и вообще, погода хорошая.

— Ладно. Через два часа, в том, что ближе ко мне, — это было не совсем то, на что рассчитывал Аомине, но все же лучше, чем отказ.

— Договорились, — Кисе вздохнул и отключился.

Он пришел в парк в темных очках и низко надвинутой кепке. Непонятно, как он вообще что-то видел.

— Что у тебя случилось? — спросил он сразу же.

— Давай отойдем куда-нибудь — сказал Аомине, оглядываясь в поисках места, где будет поменьше людей, которые смогут их подслушать.

— Нет, выкладывай тут, — потребовал Кисе.

— Ну хорошо. — Аомине глубоко вдохнул, словно готовясь нырнуть в ледяную воду. — Зачем ты работаешь в борделе?

— Что? — Кисе будто не расслышал и придвинулся поближе.

— В борделе. Зачем ты там работаешь?

Кисе сдернул очки и уставился на Аомине огромными глазами.

— Аоминеччи, ты здоров? Какой нахрен бордель?

— «Бутон розы» в Тайто, я видел тебя там две недели назад, не отпирайся.

Кисе отшатнулся, глядя на Аомине так, будто его стошнило.

— Слушай, я не знаю, как ты оказался в этом борделе, и знать не хочу, я к ним и близко никогда не подходил, — он явно злился, но Аомине не собирался останавливаться.

— Если у тебя проблемы, почему ты никому не рассказал? Зачем сразу бросаться в такие крайности? Мы бы тебе помогли деньгами, нашли работу, жилье, да у меня можешь жить, если тебе негде!

— Иди в задницу, не буду я у тебя жить! — взбесился Кисе. — У меня все нормально, я тебе уже говорил. Нор-маль-но, что из этого тебе непонятно? Ты бы лучше к врачу сходил, у тебя же глюки!

— Нет у меня глюков, я прекрасно помню, как ты мне отсасывал! — крикнул Аомине.

Несколько человек обернулись и с любопытством на них посмотрели.

Кисе, не замахиваясь, врезал ему в челюсть, развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. Аомине с трудом удержался на ногах и пустился следом. Левая сторона лица онемела, он сплюнул кровь и ощупал на ходу зубы языком — вроде все были на месте. Рука у Кисе оказалась очень тяжелая.

— Стой! Кисе, да стой же ты!

— В задницу иди, сказал же! — бросил Кисе, не оборачиваясь. — Придурок.

Аомине догнал его в два прыжка и схватил за плечо. Кисе резко обернулся и занес кулак для второго удара.

— Тебе мало?

— Мало, — честно ответил Аомине. — Ты можешь меня спокойно выслушать?

— А ты сам-то слышишь, что несешь?

Аомине потер ноющую челюсть и вздохнул. Не такой реакции он ожидал — Кисе действительно был в бешенстве, будто услышал страшное оскорбление. Аомине и сам почти поверил, что бредит.

— Давай я расскажу тебе все с самого начала, а потом можешь вести меня к врачу, хорошо?

Кисе разглядывал его долго, не меньше минуты, прежде чем согласно кивнул.

Они сели на скамейку вдалеке от оживленных дорожек. Кисе отказался от мороженого, скрестил руки и хмуро уставился на Аомине. И тот выложил все: как сбежал от Сацуки, решил пересидеть в борделе, куда она точно не зайдет, как увидел в каталоге Кисе, и все, что было дальше. Только подробности минета опустил и смотрел в сторону, пока об этом рассказывал. Видеть, как Кисе сосредоточенно хмурит брови, морщит нос и закусывает губы, было выше его сил. Очень хотелось, чтобы Кисе ему поверил. Хотя бы в то, что Аомине действительно было мало того раза и хотелось еще, пусть он и не смог пока этого сказать.

Кисе помолчал, крутя в руках очки и подозрительно косясь на Аомине. А потом решительно встал.

— Пойдем.

— Куда? — опешил Аомине.

— В бордель твой дурацкий, — Кисе поморщился от этого слова. 

Аомине проглотил вопрос, не разозлятся ли на Кисе, если он придет не один, и молча кивнул.

Всю дорогу они молчали. Кисе явно злился и не желал с ним разговаривать, а Аомине не знал, с чего начать. Ну не просить же еще раз отсосать, хотя именно это и хотелось сделать. Он просто разглядывал нахохлившегося Кисе, отмечая то выбившуюся из-под кепки светлую прядь, то натянувшуюся на груди футболку, под которой просматривались контуры сосков. Пока они добрались до борделя, Аомине так завелся, что был готов завалить Кисе прямо на улице.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Получалось плохо, в голове опять плыл дым из той чертовой восточной комнаты. 

Аомине честно старался не смотреть на Кисе, чтобы прийти в себя, но взгляд, как привязанный, возвращался обратно. Особенно теперь, когда Кисе шел впереди. Какая же охуенная у него была задница. Аомине сглотнул, вспоминая, как мял ее в ладонях.

— Который? — Кисе оглядывался, придерживая кепку. Он ссутулился, стараясь выглядеть как можно незаметнее. — Если меня здесь кто-нибудь заметит, я вылечу с работы, так что соображай быстрее.

— Этот, — Аомине ткнул пальцем в вывеску «Бутона розы» и наконец оторвал взгляд от Кисе. Было интересно, что тот сейчас будет делать. 

А Кисе спокойно открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Аомине еле успел проскочить следом — кто бы знал, как ему надоели захлопывающиеся перед ним двери.

Как и в прошлый раз, путь им преградили охранники. 

— Вам сюда нельзя, — непреклонно сказал один из них, обращаясь к Аомине и подозрительно разглядывая замаскированного Кисе. Тот сдернул кепку с очками и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Ты! Скажи, я здесь работаю?

— Вам сюда нельзя, — повторил охранник и тоскливо оглянулся. Кажется, он сомневался, что сможет справиться с разъяренным Кисе. Аомине злорадно усмехнулся — их двоих отсюда хрен выгонишь.

— А мне плевать, можно мне сюда или нет, — продолжал наступать Кисе. — Где там ваш каталог? 

— Вам нельзя, — совсем отчаянно протянул охранник, медленно пятясь назад. 

Аомине решил, что сейчас Кисе и ему врежет, но в этот момент в коридор вышла девушка, такая же сисястая, как и та, что встречала Аомине в первый раз.

— Прошу вас, — она дежурно улыбнулась. — С вами хочет поговорить хозяин.

Кисе фыркнул и обогнул мнущегося охранника. Аомине прошел следом, окинув громилу торжествующим взглядом.

Девушка провела их длинными запутанными коридорами и остановилась перед массивной дверью.

— Проходите, хозяин ждет вас, — она поклонилась и пропустила их внутрь.

Кисе зашел первым и замер.

— Блин, — услышал Аомине его растерянный голос и нырнул следом, выглянув из-за его плеча.

За огромным и явно очень дорогим столом сидел Акаши. 

— Рета, Дайки, садитесь.

Аомине упал на громоздкий деревянный стул с мягким сиденьем и дернул Кисе за руку — тот встал перед столом и молча пялился на Акаши, открыв рот.

— Полагаю, вы пришли предъявить претензии от имени правообладателя, — сказал Акаши. Сейчас все оформим.

— Претензии? — дальше Аомине не понял и посмотрел на Кисе. Тот свел брови на переносице и прикусил губу, пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не выпасть из разговора.

— От имени какого правообладателя, Акашиччи?

— От вашего имени, я имею в виду, — Акаши развернул к ним широкий монитор, на котором светилась заставка каталога. — Подождите немного, сейчас я вас найду.

— Нас? — спросил Аомине. Он вообще не понимал, о чем тот говорит, с тем же успехом он мог продолжать разглядывать Кисе.

На мониторе появился Кисе в голубых джинсах с протертыми коленями.

— Сияющий Луч Рассвета, — прочитал Кисе. — Да вы тут все охренели. Акашиччи, что происходит? Это же не я!

— Это твой образ, Рета, — ответил Акаши и повернулся к Аомине. — Дайки, его самого тут никогда не было, конечно же. Наше заведение использует передовые инновационные технологии. Насколько я знаю, они пока существуют только в двух странах, кроме нашей. Это голограмма, смоделированная реальность. Внешность наших работников изменяется по желанию клиентов. Мы берем образы, способные привлечь клиентов, и Рета как нельзя лучше для этого подходит.

— А почему ты не спросил у меня разрешения? Получается, меня, то есть мой образ, тут трахали, а я не знал?

— Образ удаляется из каталога после получения претензии правообладателя, — невозмутимо сказал Акаши и нажал несколько кнопок на клавиатуре. Полуголый Кисе пропал с экрана, и снова открылась главная страница каталога. — Теперь ты, Дайки.

— Что? — Аомине даже подпрыгнул на стуле. — Я тоже там есть?

Теперь понятно, почему Сияющий Луч Рассвета его узнал — наверняка встречался с его голограммой где-нибудь в коридорах.

— Конечно, твой образ очень популярен среди женщин.

Необузданная Пантера Полуночи, одетый в одни только черные плавки, развязно подмигнул с экрана. Аомине передернуло — собственный образ показался ему еще более шлюховатым, чем Кисе, и он пообещал себе никогда не делать такое лицо. Придется, наверное, потренироваться перед зеркалом.

Акаши листал раздел каталога с заголовком «Особые предложения». Аомине подумал, что там, наверное, самые дорогие развлечения, не зря Кисе влетел ему в копеечку. На экране замелькали знакомые лица.

— Стой! — Аомине привстал. — Это что, Мидорима?

Ну вот и нашелся человек, который взял Мидориму в бордель. Как Аомине и подозревал, здравым умом тут и не пахло. Мидорима снял очки и повернулся вполоборота, взмахнув ресницами, — с такой подачей и на него могли найтись любители. Да и постоянные клиенты наверняка тоже, ведь голограмма не копировала характер.

— Да, здесь все Поколение чудес, и не только, — ответил Акаши и показал фотографии Мурасакибары, Куроко, Кагами, Ниджимуры и даже Хайзаки.

— Значит, они будут в каталоге, пока не предъявят претензии? — спросил Кисе.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Акаши, пододвигая к ним бумаги. — Подпишите соглашения о непредъявлении претензий.

Кисе долго вчитывался в текст документа и грыз ручку, засранец. Аомине молча ждал, искоса разглядывая его. Сам он документ только просмотрел и даже не попытался понять, что там написано — все равно Кисе скажет, если ему что-нибудь не понравится, он наверняка понимал в этих правах намного больше, чем Аомине.

Наконец Кисе вздохнул и поставил свою подпись.

— Бесполезно, — пояснил он Аомине. — Любого другого за такое можно было бы засудить и стребовать огромный штраф, но это же Акашиччи, а я не так хорошо во всем этом разбираюсь. Главное, нас точно уберут из каталога.

Большего Аомине и не надо было, он быстро подписал свой экземпляр и положил ручку на стол. Сказать «хозяину» хотелось много всего, но Кисе был прав — это же Акаши.

— Всего доброго, — попрощался с ними Акаши и убрал документы в стол. — Кстати, теперь вы снова можете пользоваться услугами нашего заведения.

Аомине нахмурился под его взглядом и отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Нафиг ему эти услуги, когда рядом стоит растрепанный Кисе, пытающийся убрать рассыпающиеся волосы под кепку.

— Если они вас еще интересуют, конечно, — добавил Акаши, как будто прочитав его мысли, и улыбнулся.

Аомине ненавидел свою бывшую команду. Почти всю.

Они вышли из борделя и остановились на улице. Аомине чувствовал себя странно. Паршиво он себя чувствовал, если быть честным. Когда он вспомнил, как вел себя с Кисе — настоящим Кисе, — ему стало немного стыдно. Он почувствовал острый укол сожаления — значит, отсасывал ему не Кисе. Но вставало-то у Аомине именно на него, а не на какую-то неизвестную шлюху. И ему по-прежнему хотелось повторить. Или попробовать заново, он запутался.

— Кисе, — позвал он, еще не зная, что хочет сказать.

— Ты придурок, — отозвался Кисе и повернулся к нему. Он еще не надел очки, так что Аомине прекрасно разглядел, что он по-прежнему очень зол — его глаза так и метали молнии. — Как ты мог поверить, что я тут! Что я за деньги… Фу! — его передернуло, и он снова отвернулся. 

— Ты же сам видел, — Аомине тоже разозлился — можно подумать, он виноват, что Акаши использовал их внешность, — он был абсолютно таким же! Что я должен был подумать?

— И ты правда считаешь, что я трахался бы за деньги? — Кисе шагнул к нему. — Что я отсосал бы тебе, как шлюха? Я тебе сейчас опять врежу!

— А ты, если бы меня там увидел, конечно, сразу догадался бы, что это голограмма! — Аомине фыркнул.

Кисе внезапно захихикал.

— Как там? Необузданная Пантера Полуночи? А что, тебе подходит, — он надел очки, не переставая улыбаться.

— Сам-то, — проворчал Аомине, мгновенно успокаиваясь. — Сияющий Луч Рассвета, блин.

Кисе засмеялся в голос, тут же испуганно прикрыл рот и натянул кепку пониже, когда на них начали оглядываться.

— Слушай, а ведь там остались образы остальных. Вдруг их тоже кто-нибудь увидит?

— Возможно, — остальные Аомине волновали гораздо меньше, но было в этом что-то неправильное.

— Пойдем отсюда, — Кисе развернулся, осматриваясь. — Нельзя мне тут долго торчать.

— Ага, — Аомине скосил глаза на его задницу и вздохнул. Кисе оказался обычным Кисе, и Аомине не знал, что ему теперь делать с хроническим стояком, дурными мыслями и желанием его трахнуть. У него были большие проблемы.

Они выбрали кафе в паре кварталов от борделя и сели за столик. Кисе задумчиво покрутил в руках телефон.

— И как нам это им объяснять? — растерянно спросил он.

— Быстро, пока трубку не бросили, — ответил Аомине, просматривая меню. Есть не хотелось, но ему, наверное, не помешает мороженое или просто что-нибудь холодное. — Звони Мидориме.

— Он меня и слушать не будет, только попросит сдохнуть.

— Ну тогда дай мне его номер, — Аомине сомневался, что Мидорима и его выслушает, но хоть совесть будет чиста. — А ты звони Кагами, мне он не поверит.

Аомине набрал под диктовку номер Мидоримы.

— Слушаю, — тот ответил почти сразу.

— Это Аомине. Тут такое дело... — черт, ну и как сказать, что голограмму с его лицом чуть ли не каждый день трахают в борделе? — У Акаши есть бордель.

— Бесценная информация. Это все?

— Нет. Он использует там голограммы с нашими лицами. Надевает их на шлюх, или как там это делается, и продает клиентам. Ты там тоже есть.

— Мне надо знать, как ты это выяснил? — отозвался Мидорима после небольшой паузы.

— Да пошел ты! Бордель называется «Бутон розы», сходи туда, и Акаши уберет тебя из каталога.

— Понял, — Мидорима повесил трубку.

Аомине уставился на телефон, жалея, что не мог воспользоваться видеосвязью и посмотреть на лицо Мидоримы.

— А я даже не сказал, как его там зовут, — пожаловался он Кисе. — Какой там кактус был?

— Знойный Кактус Побережья, — Кисе хихикнул. — Твое все равно пошлее. Необузданная Пантера, надо же было такое придумать.

— Не, Кагами хуже — Яростный Пещерный Тигр!

Кисе заржал и схватился за телефон.

— Сейчас я ему расскажу. Хочешь послушать?

Аомине с энтузиазмом закивал. Кисе набрал номер, включил громкую связь и положил телефон в центр стола.

— Привет, Яростный Пещерный Тигр! — промурлыкал он, когда Кагами взял трубку. Аомине тут же захотелось нажать отбой и дать Кисе по уху.

— Кто это?

— Кагамиччи, ты меня не узнал, как жестоко!

— Кисе? Ты пьяный, что ли?

— Кагамиччи, сядь, внимательно слушай и не перебивай. Сел?

— Ну.

— Голограмму с твоим образом используют в борделе, и тебя там зовут Яростный Пещерный Тигр. Тебе надо зайти в бордель и попросить удалить образ из каталога.

В трубке что-то грохнуло — наверное, Кагами уронил телефон, а может, и сам упал, потом он повозился и спросил:

— Как называется твой коктейль и где его подают? Я тоже так хочу.

— Придурок, тебя продают и трахают в борделе, — не выдержал Аомине. — И будут трахать, если ты с этим что-нибудь не сделаешь!

— Аомине! Это была твоя идея? — зарычал Кагами.

Кисе скривился и показал Аомине кулак. Ну не молчать же, когда этот упрямый идиот отказывается принимать искреннюю помощь.

— Это идея Акашиччи, — сказал Кисе.

Кагами прекратил ругаться и через несколько секунд попросил дать ему адрес борделя. Имя Акаши обладало волшебным свойством убеждения, и дальше они все разговоры начинали с него. Изысканный Северный Десерт Мурасакибара взял трубку только со второго звонка, пару раз зевнул и спросил, принимаются ли претензии по телефону. Кисе посоветовал ему самому это выяснить. Аомине позвонил Куроко, выслушал лекцию об опасностях, подстерегающих молодых людей в борделях, и согласился, что с поэтическим вкусом в «Бутоне розы» проблемы, а Нежная Полуденная Тень совершенно ему не подходит.

Звонить Ниджимуре не хотели оба, но бросать семпая на произвол судьбы было нехорошо. Пришлось скинуться в камень-ножницы-бумага, Аомине опять залип на руках Кисе и продул, выкинув бумагу уже после его ножниц. Хотелось прижать его пальцы к губам, проследить все линии на ладони и почувствовать языком пульс на запястье. Замечтавшись, Аомине не заметил, что Кисе уже набрал номер. Быстроногий Горный Олень выслушал новости молча, только все громче сопел с каждым словом, высказал все, что думает об Акаши, — Аомине даже не все ругательства узнал, некоторые были, кажется, на английском — и пообещал сравнять бордель с асфальтом.

Оставался Хайзаки — Неприступный Индейский Воин. Они молча посидели, раздумывая, что с ним делать. Ни у кого, конечно, не было номера его телефона.

— Да хрен с ним, пусть трахают, — предложил Аомине.

Кисе поджал губы, побарабанил пальцами по столу и кивнул.

— Хрен с ним.

Кисе с удовлетворенным видом запихнул телефон в карман.

— Ну, мы сделали все, что могли.

— Ага, — Аомине следил за тем, как Кисе рассеянно поглаживает пальцами вазочку с мороженым.

— Кстати, Аоминеччи, извини, что ударил, — Кисе смущенно отвел глаза, а Аомине сразу вспомнил, как кто-то с его лицом в борделе смотрел на него из-под длиннющих ресниц. — Спасибо, что рассказал, а то так бы меня там и трахали, — он опять поморщился и отправил в рот ложечку мороженого, задумчиво ее облизав.

— Кисе, прекрати, — хрипло попросил Аомине, не выдержав. Ему хотелось запихнуть свое мороженное в штаны и присыпать сверху льдом, чтобы наверняка.

— Ммм? — удивленно промычал Кисе, не вынимая ложку изо рта.

— Я сейчас свихнусь, — признался Аомине. — Я смотрю на тебя и вспоминаю, как ты мне отсасывал.

— Не я, — тут же поправил его Кисе и бросил ложку обратно в вазочку. Она слегка звякнула, ударившись о стекло, вызывая воспоминания о перезвоне браслетов на руках Сияющего Луча.

— А жаль, что не ты, — пробормотал Аомине и с силой провел рукой по векам, пытаясь выкинуть из головы пошлые картинки.

— Если так скучаешь по тому парню, можешь вернуться обратно в бордель, — предложил Кисе, прищурившись. Он вообще смотрел на Аомине очень внимательно. — Подберут ему лицо в твоем вкусе.

— Блядь, — Аомине раздраженно швырнул свою ложку на стол. — Ты в моем вкусе, понял? Ты.

Глаза Кисе удивленно расширились. Он опустил голову и нервно повертел в руках салфетку, щеки у него покраснели.

— Это был не я, — глухо повторил он. — Тебе понравился кто-то другой. Тот, кто был там.

— Вчера в магазине был ты? — Аомине наклонился, практически навалившись на стол грудью. — Сейчас здесь сидишь ты? Я на тебя спокойно смотреть не могу. На рот, на руки, на задницу. Блядь!

Аомине откинулся обратно на спинку стула, чувствуя, что иначе полезет к Кисе прямо через стол. А тот сейчас сбежит от него, как тогда, в магазине. Вот черт.

Но Кисе сидел, не двигаясь, только смял салфетку в кулаке. 

— И ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебе отсосал? — внезапно спросил он. 

— Да мне пофиг, я бы и сам тебе отсосал, — признался Аомине, неожиданно понимая, что ему и правда пофиг. Наоборот, как только он представил, что сможет дотронуться до Кисе, облизать его, попробовать на вкус, в паху стало горячо. Во рту от предвкушения скопилась слюна, он с усилием сглотнул. 

— Иди за мной, — сказал Кисе и встал из-за стола.

— Куда?

Кисе кивнул в сторону туалетов и уверенно туда направился. Аомине полюбовался некоторое время его задницей и тоже встал, гадая, что тот задумал. Не отсасывать же он его ведет? Мысль о минете в туалете кафе никогда его не возбуждала, но тут у Аомине подкосились ноги.

В туалете Кисе подтолкнул его в кабинку, зашел следом и запер дверь.

— Ты чего задумал? — спросил Аомине хрипло.

— Тщщ, — Кисе приложил палец к его губам, пихнул к стене и прижался к груди. — Небольшая проверка.

И поцеловал его — совсем легко коснулся губами рта, и Аомине повело. Он вцепился в волосы Кисе, притянул его еще ближе и углубил поцелуй. Облизал губы, толкнулся в рот языком, едва веря, что это все по-настоящему. Кисе с готовностью отвечал ему, прикусывал нижнюю губу, потом забрался ладонями под футболку и погладил спину. Аомине сжал его ягодицу, притиснул плотнее и потерся вставшим членом. Кажется, он вот-вот кончит от одного только поцелуя.

Он с трудом оторвался от Кисе и уткнулся ему в шею. От него пахло все той же цитрусовой туалетной водой и теплой кожей.

— Ну как проверка? — спросил он. Слова выталкивались из горла с трудом.

— Неплохо, — Кисе тяжело дышал ему в ухо, щекоча кожу дыханием. — Но я бы закрепил результат.

— Не здесь, — сказал Аомине. Страшно не хотелось отпускать Кисе, но не трахаться же, на самом деле, в туалете.

Кисе посмотрел на него шальными глазами.

— И ты мне отсосешь?

— Все, что захочешь, — пообещал Аомине.

— Обалдеть, Необузданная Пантера в полной моей власти, — усмехнулся Кисе.

Какой же он все-таки придурок, и чем Аомине провинился перед мирозданием, что его переклинило именно на Кисе? Тот поцеловал его в висок и взял за руку, когда они возвращались к столику, и Аомине снова растаял.

Так ведь интереснее, чем когда с тобой во всем соглашаются.

Перед дверью своей квартиры Аомине оглянулся на Кисе — не передумал ли. Почувствовал на своей заднице руку и затащил его внутрь чуть ли не за шкирку. Там прижал к стене и поцеловал — с того поцелуя в кафе, казалось, прошли годы, хотелось снова чувствовать Кисе, и еще больше и ближе, чем тогда. Аомине потянул вверх его футболку.

— Аоминеччи, подожди, — Кисе сжал его запястья. Аомине словно холодной водой окатило. — Дай хоть разуться.

Он не дал. Его мало волновали сейчас такие мелочи, как обувь. Не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление смеющегося Кисе, он стащил с него футболку.

— Ай! Аоминеччи, ухо! Сережка же, черт, — Кисе с трудом выпутался из ворота.

Аомине застыл, разглядывая его. Он сейчас был одет почти так же, как в каталоге, только джинсы не были драными. И совершенно не походил на тот холеный образ — растрепанный, нахмурившийся, сжимающий в руках смятую футболку. 

— Насколько же ты лучше, — вырвалось у Аомине.

Кисе удивленно вскинул на него глаза и, кажется, понял, о чем он говорит. И покраснел — резко, сразу вспыхнули пятна румянца на скулах, переползли на щеки, и даже кончики ушей порозовели. 

— Т-ты, — еле выдавил Кисе, заикаясь. И качнулся вперед, вжимаясь лицом в его шею, явно пытаясь скрыть смущение. 

Аомине провел руками по его спине, дурея от гладкости и жара обнаженной кожи под ладонями — казалось, что вот-вот обожжет пальцы, — потом опустил руки на его задницу и застонал. Как же давно ему хотелось вот так сжимать и мять эти ягодицы. 

Кисе дышал мелко, частыми вдохами хватая воздух, и цеплялся за его плечи. 

— Спальня, — выдавил Кисе. — Кровать. Удобно.

Аомине говорить уже не рискнул, вряд ли он смог бы собрать слова в осмысленные предложения. У него в голове плавали, перемешиваясь, только какие-то обрывки мыслей. Он так и не выпустил Кисе из рук, до кровати они добрались, прижимаясь друг к другу, неловко сбрасывая по пути кроссовки, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая. 

В конце они все-таки упали, но уже на кровать. Аомине дорвался, по-другому это нельзя было назвать. Он гладил, облизывал, кусал всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Кисе под ним дрожал и стонал, не переставая. 

Аомине дрожащими руками расстегнул его джинсы, стянул их на пол и замер на секунду. Он никогда не видел чужой член так близко, казалось бы, это должно было остановить, заставить о чем-то задуматься, но какое там. 

Он осторожно дотронулся до головки губами и почувствовал, как Кисе вздрогнул под ним, а потом громко застонал. Аомине поднял взгляд — Кисе смотрел на него абсолютно шальными глазами, как будто до сих пор не верил, что ему отсасывают. 

Аомине криво усмехнулся и попробовал заглотить член так же, как это делал парень из борделя. Он смог вместить только половину — размер у Кисе оказался немаленький. Придержал рукой, пытаясь распробовать вкус, но сбивала одна мысль: он сосет у Кисе. Член Кисе у него во рту. Одно осознание этого страшно заводило, в паху жарко пульсировало, яйца ныли от перевозбуждения. Аомине прикрыл глаза, потер собственный член через джинсы, слегка сдавил и кончил, не разжимая губ на головке. 

— Аоминеччи, — выдохнул Кисе сверху. Голос у него был хриплый и немного дрожал. — Аоминеччи.

Аомине выпустил его член изо рта, чтобы отдышаться после внезапного и сильного оргазма, слизнул каплю смазки, выступившую на головке, и снова обхватил ее губами. Хотелось еще.

Вкусно. Это было странно, но вкусно, и вообще ему было охуенно, несмотря на мокрые трусы. Кисе вскрикнул и выгнулся, царапнув его по затылку пальцами, в рот брызнула сперма. Аомине отшатнулся от неожиданности и просто смотрел, невольно облизываясь, как по подрагивающему члену стекают густые белые капли. Губы были солеными.

— Аоминеччи, — снова повторил Кисе. — Охренеть. 

— Угу, — согласился Аомине и прижался к его бедру, обводя пальцами тонкий шрам. Он кончил от того, что отсосал Кисе, и у него опять стоял. Это было неожиданно и охренеть как хорошо.

— Знал бы ты, скольких мокрых трусов ты мне стоил.

— А? — Кисе непонимающе заморгал и потянул Аомине вверх.

Он попытался увернуться от поцелуя, подумав, что Кисе может быть неприятно, но тот жестко обхватил его за подбородок и облизал губы. Потом опрокинул его на спину, приподнялся на локте и провел ладонью по груди, задев кончиками пальцев сосок.

— Ты красивый, — сказал Кисе. — Я еще в школе хотел тебе это сказать, но боялся, что ты меня обсмеешь или врежешь.

— Тогда — врезал бы, — сказал Аомине, подумав. Что еще ответить на внезапное признание, он не знал, и просто поцеловал Кисе.

От поглаживающих грудь и живот рук по телу разливался колкий жар, Кисе ощупывал его, будто узнавая заново. Ширинка больно давила на член и яйца, Аомине облегченно застонал, когда Кисе наконец расстегнул джинсы. Тот хмыкнул, увидев мокрое пятно на трусах, и потер пальцем головку через ткань. Ощущение было острее, чем от минета в борделе, взгляд Кисе, внимательный и жадный, возбуждал сильнее блядских глаз шлюхи. Все было неописуемо лучше, Аомине и не представлял, что такое возможно.

Кисе стянул с него джинсы с трусами, обхватил влажный член и сделал несколько пробных движений. Аомине пришлось закрыть глаза — смотреть на Кисе и ощущать его руку на своем члене одновременно было слишком, почти болезненно приятно. Горло сдавило, он не мог стонать, только хрипел. А потом подавился воздухом, почувствовав мягкое теплое прикосновение к члену.

Аомине открыл глаза — Кисе облизывал головку. Это происходило на самом деле. Он обхватил член губами, царапнул зубами нежную кожу, тут же отстранился и снова облизал. Как и Аомине, он не умел делать минет, чуть не подавился, попытавшись вобрать член глубже, и сбивался с ритма. Ему мешали собственные длинные ноги, Кисе неловко устроился между бедер Аомине, лизнул возле пупка, потерся носом о живот и снова взял в рот член.

Все это совсем не походило на мокрые сны с восточными интерьерами и заводило круче профессионального минета. Кисе посасывал и облизывал головку, помогая себе рукой, щекотал уздечку языком, и Аомине плавился под немного неуклюжими, но искренними ласками.

Он хотел продержаться подольше, но не смог. Почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, он замычал и попытался оттолкнуть голову Кисе. Тот его понял, отпихнул руку и обхватил губами головку. Аомине кончал, глядя, как по губами Кисе течет его сперма, и сходил с ума.

Кисе растянулся рядом и положил на него руку. Своим рукам Аомине не доверял, тело ощущалось как желе, он только повернул голову и ткнулся губами в растрепанные волосы.

— Знаешь, — сказал Кисе задумчиво, — если бы я зашел в тот бордель, я бы, наверное, выбрал тебя.

— Зачем тебе бордель, — пробурчал Аомине. — Вот он я, пользуйся. Между прочим, бесплатно. Ты не представляешь, какие в том борделе расценки, они меня почти разорили. А ведь я еще собирался выкупить тебя!

— Ты такой добрый, Аоминеччи, — Кисе серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Настоящий рыцарь. Необузданный рыцарь полуночи.

— Заткнись, — Аомине ущипнул его за задницу и забросил его ногу себе на бедро. — Сияющий засранец.


End file.
